Almost Confessions: What Happens In An Elevator
by spit-fire extraordinaire
Summary: Something bad has happened, again, in Ziva's love life. Tony would like to know what. As the title says, this contains almost confessions, the elevator. Also included: Semi-swearing and a staring contest! Kind of dramatic and funny at the same time!K&up
1. Chapter 1

**I've written two other oneshots for Tiva but this is the longest one yet. I hope you like it and read my other work, I'd really like some criticism. No flames please! At least be nice...ish. Haha:D **

**Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Ziva David was late for work. Traffic…and not-so-minor heartbreak kept her from the bullpen that contained Tony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee. Gibbs was on an assignment, which left Tony in charge, which was torture for McGee.<p>

Anyway, she wasn't making it to work on time, her had stopped flowing, as had her sadness…to a point. Now, the only emotions possessing her were hatred and the desire to tell Tony and/or Gibbs what had just occurred at Ray's hotel room.

* * *

><p>"McWierdo! Where is our little Israeli?" Tony's sarcastic, slightly amused voice hiding the fact that he was kind of worried about Ziva. The last time she was late, she was the prime suspect of a murder being investigated by the FBI.<p>

"I don't know, Tony." McGee said tiredly, rubbing his face and taking a sip of his coffee.

"What have I said about calling me 'Tony' while Gibbs is gone, McForgetful?"

"To call you 'Boss'," McGee said. "Tony."

Tony slammed his keyboard. "McGee! It is 'Boss', not 'Tony!'" Just then, the elevator clicked open and Tony and McGee quickly looked towards it expectantly. Thankfully, they found the former Mossad assassin, Ziva David. Tony noticed that her eyes were slightly red, but the color was fading too fast for McGee to notice. But not Tony, he credited himself with knowing his little ninja partner inside and out. "Ziva! Conference room. Now." Ziva gave him a death glare. "…Please?" He walked into the elevator and Ziva followed him, albeit reluctantly.

They stepped in and Tony turned the elevator off. He hesitated before turning towards Ziva. "Okay, Zee-vah, why were you crying?"

"I was not crying, Tony." She said weakly.

Tony laughed bitterly. "Of course not, your eyes were just red for some unknown reason…What did he do, Ziva?"

"My personal life is nothing you need to worry about, Tony." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest, preparing for an argument.

"I think it is. Now tell me, what did that bastard do?" Tony said, he knew it had to be Ray. McGee had let it slip that the little ninja's boyfriend was back.

"He is not even in the States."

"Yes he is! I know he is! Just fucking tell me so I can help you!"

Ziva made a mental note to kill McGee. "Ray had…no part of this."

"Bullshit and you know it, Ziva." Tony said.

Suddenly, Ziva just snapped. "Listen, Tony, you want the story? Okay, here it is, Ray cheated on me! With that precious bitch E.J! Okay? Are you happy now?" She started crying and slid down the floor.

"…Oh." Tony said meekly. He sat down beside her. "I'm sorry, Ziva…he never deserved you. You castrated him right?"

Ziva chuckled. "Trust me, I considered it. But I figured E.J. would sue me, besides it was never anything special." Tony laughed at that. "Thank you, Tony. I…I needed to talk to someone. I wanted to, actually. I was just…scared."

"No problem." A few seconds later, Tony became painfully aware of how close they were. If only he could just take her hand…

Ziva must've noticed this too, because she stood up quickly. However, she didn't turn the elevator back on. Tony stood up too and reached for her. He wasn't planning on trying anything, not that it hadn't crossed his mind but she just needed a best friend right now. She didn't flinch when he dragged her to him so he put his arms around her and hugged her gently. Eventually, she hugged him back.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Ziva pulled away from him. She looked into his green eyes, amazed that they were this close to each other. Her first instinct was to step away but…Tony…Tony and his smothering, green eyes kept her rooted like an oak tree.

Tony smiled down at her and looked like he wanted to say something…in fact, he was searching Ziva's brown, beautiful, mysterious eyes for any emotion other than gratitude. He thought he saw love, but he told himself that it was just platonic. No matter how much he wished it was otherwise.

Ziva had a realization while she and Tony stood there, so close, both looking for something from the other. Yes, it was then that she let herself admit that she loved Tony. She had in truth been attracted to him from Day One. She had first thought this while he was dating Jeanne but she quickly buried it. It was slowly coming back but after he had killed Michael, someone she had loved dearly, she told herself that those feelings for him were gone. Then, after she had been rescued, she let herself believe that Tony loved her and she let herself hope but during the years after that, eventually she told herself to give up hoping…

I love her so much and she'll probably never care, he thought. He was so close to letting himself kiss her. They hadn't moved, just stared at each other. Besides, the worst she could do was reject him, the 2nd worse option was her killing him but he would be a walking corpse if she rejected him so he thought that they were one in the same…it was funny how much power she had over him. He had been a walking corpse just when she was kidnapped by that psycho serial killer. He had been dead when she was gone for that summer…She controlled him, in a way.

Finally though, Ziva stepped away. "We should probably go back to McGee." Her voice was neutral…Her mask was back.

"Uh…yes…right." It was an awkward few seconds until the elevator opened and he hurried to the bathroom just so he wouldn't have to walk back to the bullpen with her. In the bathroom, his phone rang. "DiNozzo." He said. "…Okay, thanks…No, I'm not boss permanently! He's coming back son."

When Tony was in the bullpen McGee said, "Gear up?"

"Of course, McProbie." Tony said. "Metro found a Navy sailor in a dumpster outside an old warehouse. Come on, I'll drive."

"How about I drive and you give me directions, yes?" Ziva asked as she took the keys, McGee laughed at her.

"Can it, McGiggles!" Tony said bitterly. "It might be the last time you laugh."

"With Ziva driving…" McGee said. "It's only too true."

* * *

><p>The day hadn't been too bad. Not on the outside, anyway. McGee was called weird McNames, Tony and Ziva fought…maybe a little more than usual but that wasn't too awful. And Abby drank a lot of Caf-Pow!<p>

But on the inside, McGee was brewing some theories about what had gone on in that elevator in his mind. Whatever it was, though, it would be sorted out soon. He looked forward to seeing how it would turn out, he needed some ideas for his new book!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this got really humorous by the end. But that's how it is with the show, I think. So I think it's good. <strong>

**Do want a continuation? Or would you rather use your imaginations?**

**Anyway, hope you liked…**

**Spit-fire Extraordinaire :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH, I LOVE THE FACT THAT YOU LOVE IT. AHAHA:D **

**I do believe that this is one of the best I've written. And I write a lot. **

**I'm so glad that you guys thought it was in character. I don't like it when a bunch of outlandish crap happens to Tony and Ziva to get them together. Anyway, I'll try to write them getting a little closer to their feelings here, I've always had theories about how they get together so I've played with them and this is what I've come up with! **

**ENJOY MY PRETTIES!**

**PS: Considerable jump in time. Consider the first chapter in the middle of the new season and this being the finally. **

* * *

><p>The case was over and done. It was pretty predictable actually, this job. Naval officers and Marines died and they put whoever murdered them in prison. But that was life, eventually things stopped being exciting and started being routine. Even murder, unfortunately. But that hadn't bothered him, what bothered him was the fact that he found the Secretary of the Navy dying, Vance being mortally injured (again), and Gibbs actually considering being the Director boring…well, not boring just…predictable in a way. Which was why Tony was actually considering this offer that Vance was giving him. I mean, Tony thought, what more do I have here? Ziva had been avoiding him for the past couple of months, Vance was stepping down…or stepping up to be the Secretary of the Navy, and he could tell by the look in Gibbs' eye that he was going to be Director and as much as he'd like to see how that was going to turn out, he was actually considering going to Chicago. And, just so you know, Tony hated Chicago. <span>Hated<span> it.

Ugh…he seriously needed to talk to Gibbs. The rest of the day went rather slowly. Ziva still refused to talk to him other than absolutely necessary, McGee looked at them like he was watching a soap opera, and Gibbs watched it all like a god who knew exactly how it was going turn out. Tony scurried out of the area behind his desk to catch up with the elevator, he didn't know who was in it but he wanted to get home. Just because he wanted to talk to Gibbs, didn't mean he was actually going to do it.

Just his luck, Ziva was in there. Just his luck, he didn't realize this until the doors closed. Just his luck, the elevator was turned off…Just his luck, Ziva wanted to talk. "Zee-vah. Wonderful evening, isn't it?" He said coolly.

"Cut the crap, Tony. We must talk this through." Ziva said determinedly.

"Talk about the last time we were in this elevator, alone, where we almost kissed?"

"Yes."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Agent David."

"Tony, you need to lose this act. We must talk this through, I do not want to lose our friendship…even if you are going to Chicago." Ziva said. "Which, is a mistake."

"Oh, so it's a mistake to want to leave all this pain behind? Well, here's a newsflash for you Ziva, not everyone is as much of a robot as you! Not everyone can go through all we did and-"

"And what? What feelings do you have, for anyone, that don't eventually fade away?"

"…My personal business is none of your business, David." He said coldly. He didn't need this, he didn't need her standing so close to him, he didn't need to feel her, he didn't need to want to kiss her, he didn't need ANY OF IT. Damn, what would happen if he just reached behind her and switched the elevator on?

"Tony, stop being a child!" Scolded Ziva. Why wasn't he listening to her? "Will you just let me say what I need to?"

"I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear you say that there are rules, that I'm like a big brother to you, I don't want to hear you say that you don't love me like I love you!" He yelled at her.

Ziva's eyes widened and she stepped back a little bit. Oh god…wait, what did he just say? Did he say that he…loved her? What? "What did you just say?"

"I…I love you." Tony was preparing for rejection. He could feel it now. Chicago was looking oh so good at this moment. And Ziva could see it, the life in his eyes were fading and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

"…Tony, you can't love me." She said quietly.

Anger returned to Tony for a second. "Why not? You're all I want, I don't need anyone else, Ziva."

"You can't love me. You can't." She said, tears brimming. "You're…I…we don't fit. We're not supposed to fit."

"But we do, dammit, and you know it!"

"It's not how life is supposed to be!" She yelled at him, once again stepping close. The tears were still there but her anger at the world needed a target, and he just happened to be closest. "My whole life was planned and I knew what to expect but then I met you and suddenly life is not anything like it should be! Suddenly you are there with your stupid green eyes and your stupid smile! And suddenly I am in love with some Catholic, American playboy! You-" He stopped her with his lips right there. She said it. She admitted it. He never thought he'd hear that. He'd never really let himself hope he'd hear that until a few moments ago. She pushed him away after a minute. "Tony…you just kissed me."

Tony nodded happily, his cheerful demeanor restored to its former glory. "You bet, Zee-vah." Ziva just laughed breathlessly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tony." Ziva said and then she kissed him.

THE END

* * *

><p>Oh, wait! Here's something else!<p>

February 5th 2012. The marriage of Special Agents, Ziva Remy David and Anthony Daniel DiNozzo Jr. takes place at the Catholic Church of Washington D.C.

March 23rd 2013. Ziva and Anthony DiNozzo bring into the world, Sarah Antoinette Kahlia DiNozzo. The little girl weighs in at 7 pounds, 7 ounces, 28 and ½ inches.

December 7th 2014. Ziva and Anthony DiNozzo, along with new big sister, Sarah DiNozzo, welcome their newborn son, Anthony L.J Timothy DiNozzo. The boy weighs 7 pounds, 4 ounces, 27 and ½ inches.

* * *

><p><strong>So….that's it. How did you like it? I tried to make it as believable as I could because I hate those fan fictions where everything is unbelievable. So, yeah. Read and review guys. May have more Tiva coming. But for now, I'm working on other things so I don't know for sure yet.<br>**

**Love Always,**

**Spit-Fire Extraordinaire **


End file.
